


My Dearest Husband Assassin

by MissAmor7



Category: WWE
Genre: 1800s, Attempted Murder, Becky and Bayley are sassy af, Betrayal, College, Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Old Friends, Organized Crime, People are gay but I don't know who yet, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Seth's betrayal-as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmor7/pseuds/MissAmor7
Summary: Set in the 1800s, rich heir Randy Orton marries Roman Helmsley to aide the Helmsley family when they are on the verge of bankruptcy. At first, Roman and Randy don't see eye to eye, but eventually they fall in love. But after the untimely death of one his siblings, Roman is forced to reveal to his husband about his past life...a life that he left behind when he was betrayed.





	1. Dear Dead Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So of course I create another story instead of continuing one of the many I have XD. Would I be a writer if I didn't? This is an interesting piece for me because I'm setting it in a time I'm not familiar with writing. So, 1800s America is the setting, whenever horses and carriages were at their peak lol. Advise is heavily wanted! Like, how did people talk by then, what are the mannerisms, etc. And yes, this is another Oreigns fic. Also, this chapter takes place later in the story, but was the first one I wrote. I'll title the chapters accordingly so there won't be any confusion. Hope you all enjoy!

When Roman and Randy got to the mortician, Roman was still quiet. Randy took his hand and kissed it. “I’m here for you, darling. You know that?”  
Roman smiled at him. “Thank you, Randy. I’m sorry I’m so distant…”  
“Don’t apologize. I understand your melancholy.” The carriage came to a stop finally.  
Roman and Randy stepped out.  
“Is your family already here?” Randy asked his husband.  
“They are…and Seth should be coming as well.” They made their way into the mortician’s office. The mortician himself was a tall, yet bulky man wearing all black under a beige apron.  
“How may I help you?” He asked gently.  
Roman introduced himself. “I’m Roman Helmsley. Brother of the d-deceased…” He stuttered.  
“Oh, yes, of course. Right this way, Sir Reigns.” The mortician headed towards a single room in the back. Roman looked at Randy.  
“I’ll be right here,” he promised Roman. Roman kissed him on the cheek and turned to follow the mortician.  
“Your family’s been here only a few moments,” the mortician opened the door, “we were able to clean most of the wounds to the victim as well.”  
“Thank you.” Roman slowly entered the room.  
His parents were there, along with Dean, who was pacing back and forth like he was going to punch a wall.  
Stephanie turned to see her son. “Oh, Roman…” She went and hugged him. Roman squeezed her tight.  
“Mother…I-I…I can’t…”  
“Oh, I know, darling…I know…” Stephanie started to cry again. Roman held her tighter.  
Hunter wiped his eyes. Dean linked his fingers behind his head. Roman let go of his mother. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Mercedes.  
“Dear god, above.” His sister was covered in a white sheet from the chest down. She looked as if she were sleeping, though her face had lost all its color. Her body was cold to touch, and on her arms were bruises and marks.  
Roman clenched his jaw. He grabbed Sasha’s now limp hand. “Sasha, dear sister…you…you can’t leave me. W-we, we were supposed to name each other’s kids later. And we were going to teach them how to fight, and how to make fun of their uncles…” He smiled at the memories, “We were going to travel the world to celebrate your graduation of college, and write our best-seller book about nothing…”  
Roman used his other hand to hold Mercedes’. “You at each moment believed in me when no one else did. Without you, I probably couldn’t have helped to save this family. You’ve given me courage to do the right thing…I’ll never forget that.” He kissed her head lovingly, “I love you, Dear Sister.” Roman rested his head against her hands and wept.  
“It’s not fair…she didn’t deserve this…” Dean grumbled from the far wall.  
“Jonathan…please don’t lose your head. Now’s not the time.” Hunter warned. “I know we will all grieve differently in the coming days, but now we need to be a family.”  
Dean twitched his neck. “I understand, Father, but you underestimate my level of grieving.”  
“Jonathan, please.” Stephanie touched him, “Not here, at least.”  
Roman lifted his head. “Where’s Seth?”  
“He received the news by paper. I’m sure he’ll be afoot soon.” Hunter told him.  
Dean heaved a sigh. “The only time he should show his face.”  
“Dean, don’t. Not right now.” Roman felt his blood boil. Hopefully their brother wouldn’t cause a scene. If he even showed.  
~~~  
Randy checked his pocket watch. It had gotten dark more than an hour ago. But he wouldn’t dream of rushing anyone. It was as if he’d lost his sister too. Randy covered his face in his hands. Sasha was one of the few people who supported Randy when his father died. She was probably the only one who actually helped him move on afterwards as well. Where everyone pitied him still a month after the incident, Sasha pushed him to get out of his slump and continue with his work. Randy refused to accept that she could die so randomly. But maybe that’s how the universe worked sometimes.  
As Randy processed his emotions, he heard the door open. He turned and watched as a young man went to the mortician.  
“Hello, I’m Seth Helmsley…brother of Mercedes,” the man said. Randy observed him. He was a little shorter than his brothers, with dark brown hair in a bun like Roman wore. Randy watched him follow the mortician. He hadn’t know much about the ‘Other Brother’ after they all went away to college…he wasn’t even sure what the whole betrayal thing was about. Randy sighed to himself. Hopefully the family wouldn’t erupt just yet.  
~~~  
“Mother, Father.” The entire family looked as Seth walked in.  
“Seth!” Stephanie grabbed him to her. Hunter gave a full smile. “Welcome home, son,” he greeted. Seth went to him.  
“Thank you, Father. I got here as soon as I could.”  
“All’s well, Seth. You’ve arrived now. I’m proud to see you,” Hunter said genuinely.  
Seth returned the face. He greeted his brothers. “Dean…Roman…”  
Roman hugged his brother. “Welcome home, Brother,” he was on the verge of crying again, so the bigger man squeezed his older brother tighter.  
Seth was taken aback by the action but returned the hug happily. “Thank you. I did miss you, Brother.”  
Roman sniffed before letting him go. “We were worried you wouldn’t come tonight.”  
“Wherefore on earth wouldn’t I come hither? I’m many things, but a heartless monster is not one.” Seth argued.  
“I could argueth that if we all consider the last time the three of us were in a room together,” Dean spoke, making his way towards them.  
Seth nodded. “Yes. And, as incredulous as this sounds…I would never intend to betray the only other woman I’ve ever loved. I only…,” Seth paused, “I only intended for the damage to be done to the two of you…no one else.” His honesty echoed throughout the small room, quiet except for Stephanie’s sniffling.  
As upset as he was, Dean couldn’t be upset at the honesty that his brother told. He pulled Seth into a hug as well.  
“I despise the day you were born, Brother.”  
Seth couldn’t help but smile. But he then turned to Mercedes on the table. Immediately, his blood ran cold and hot at the same time. He stared at the corpse for a whole two minutes, before his cracked voiced formed words.  
“W-what…what happened?”  
Hunter shoved his hands in his pockets. “A witness called for help after he was overpowered by the criminals. When she was found, she was already dead. And she had been assaulted…the investigators estimate as much as three times…once for each culprit,” He swallowed thickly…his face going white, “After she had been struck…so it was as if she were unconscious. If she had been awake, then she would’ve been struck again until she was dead.”  
While he was speaking, the three brothers all were frozen. Not in fear, but anger. Roman looked down at the floor, his fists opening and closing over and over. Seth braced himself on Mercedes’ table, his body shivering. And Dean paced even faster now, hand lightly punching his jaw.  
Hunter stopped talking, tears in his eyes as he went to his wife. The family mourned for what seemed an eternity.  
~~~  
It was past nine o’clock when the Helmsley family exited the room. The mortician gave Hunter the investigator’s reports as well as the autopsy.  
Randy went to Roman. “Do you need anything? Shall I buy you something to drink?”  
“No, darling that’s alright,” Roman hugged him, “I’m just comforted that you’re here.”  
“Oh, my Roman,” Randy kissed him, “There’s nowhere else I’d be. Mercedes was like a sister to me as well.”  
“Mr. Orton, splendid to see you…unfortunately in this circumstance,” Seth went to the couple, holding out his hand.  
Randy took it. “Seth my condolences for your lost. Mercedes was and will always be a wonderful woman in my eyes.”  
“Thank you…and my congratulations on your marrying my kid brother. Sorry I missed the celebration.”  
“That’s far from alright. Roman and I were not too keen on many witnesses.” Randy squeezed Roman’s hand, making the other man cheerful if only for a minute.  
Seth smiled. “I’m glad he was able to find happiness as well as save our family from ruin.”  
“Regardless, Mr. Rollins, I would’ve helped your family in any way without a marriage. But I’m grateful we added in the arrangement,” Randy told him.  
“Of course. You’ve always been a decent gentleman.”  
“Roman, Seth, we’re headed to the carriage…” Hunter gathered them.  
“Oh, Father where did you putteth the carriage?” Roman asked.  
“Over yonder, at the pharmacy.”  
“Shall we get your things?” Randy led them outside.  
“Randy, you’re welcome to stay as well. We’ve plenty of room.” Stephanie offered once they were all out.  
“Thank you, Stephanie. But I plan to arrive a day before the funeral, if that’s alright,” Randy helped her into their carriage.  
“More than…however, please come earlier if you so desire,” Stephanie smiled at him.  
“I’ll consider it, thank you. Excuse me,” Randy left to his own carriage. When he returned, he placed the single suitcase on the back of the wagon.  
Roman took his hands in his. “Have safe travels, my darling.”  
“Are you certain you don’t wish for me to come? I do have work, but I could postpone it for the next couple of days,” Randy kissed his knuckles.  
Roman smiled. “Randy, I believe our family has to be alone for at least a night. And I’d abhor it if you’d lost your investments even for a day,” He reached up to kiss him lightly, “I’ll see you this coming Friday.”  
Randy pulled him close. “See you this coming Friday.” He kissed him. Their tongues mingled for a moment before Roman forced himself to pull away.  
“This shall be a long three days,” he breathed.  
Randy nibbled at his lip. “Extremely long…” He kissed him again, his hands going underneath Roman’s waistcoat.  
Roman giggled and broke the kiss again. “Randy…don’t have too much fun without me?”  
“Me, myself and I, darling.” Randy laughed with him.  
“Well if you’ll be keeping yourself busy…perhaps I could…cease my own ministrations until we meet again,” Roman idly stroked Randy’s hair.  
Randy felt himself getting hard. “Mr. Reigns, you should leave before we embarrass ourselves in front of your family.”  
“Mr. Orton, I do believe you’re right,” Roman kissed him again slowly.  
When they parted again, Randy stroked his face. “I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too.” Roman rested their foreheads together before finally moving away.  
Hunter held the door open for him. “Safe travels, Orton.” He waved.  
“As you, Helmsley,” Randy helped Roman inside. “Good evening, family.” He took off his hat.  
“Evening, Mr. Orton…thank you,” Stephanie waved her hankerchief at him.  
Hunter closed the door, and Randy took off in his own carriage.  
While inside, Roman sat next to Seth, who sat next to Dean. Hunter and Stephanie sat in front of them.  
“I’m glad we’re all together,” Stephanie offered a smile to her boys. Hunter kissed her hand.  
Roman smiled, then looked down at his feet. As he was thinking, he subtly closed his right hand in a fist and began to rub it with his other hand. Seth put his hand in a fist as well, but simply kept it covered with his other hand as he sat. Dean turned to the window, placing his chin on his right hand, which was in a fist as well. The brothers remained silent as the carriage took off into the dark, rainy night. Avenging their Dear Sister was the only thing on their minds.


	2. An Unexpected Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********NEW CHANGE********

Several Months Earlier

“You cannot do this! I’ve worked as a slave to ensure your business stayed on top with the ever-changing times!” Hunter Helmsley, a built man with a short-buzzed hair, was fuming.

His father-in-law, Vincent, stared at him with a cold gaze. “And your efforts have been appreciated, Helmsley. However, my first importance is the thriving of my business. And I’ve rejected your investment because its profits do not align with mine. I’m hereby ceasing your assets and investments that we currently share,” the older man adjusted in his seat, “Your services are no longer required.”

Hunter slammed his hands on the table. “Without me, there would be no profits to align! Sir McMahon-Vincent,” he moved closer, “I implore you…what shall I do to ensure our ties stay connected from henceforth on?”

But Vincent just gave a small chuckle. “Helmsley, just because you married my daughter doesn’t mean you receive private favors…what kind of man do you take me as?” As he was speaking, several of protection officers guided Hunter towards the door.

Hunter didn’t fight back. Instead, he muttered under his breath, “The betraying kind…just like my son.”

 

The streets of Stamford were crowded with horses, carriages, and people. Ladies in bright colored dresses and hats strolled alongside the sidewalk. And gentlemen with top hats checked their pocket watches to measure the day. The cobblestone grounds were carrying the remnants of the rains that had fallen three days ago. Even though it had rained, the skies were as clear and as blue as any summer day. From the Stamford Savings Bank, Hunter Helmsley exited. His temper had cooled only a bit since his dismissal from his father-in-law. “What are we to do?” Hunter asked himself. He boarded his carriage and had his driver take off for the Helmsley-McMahon Estate.

~~~

Hunter Helmsley wasn’t a completely honest man. But no man had ever been except Jesus Christ himself. And Hunter refused to compare himself to the Holy One. But he was by no means a crooked backstabber. That trait seemed to run in the family. Hunter was married to Vincent’s daughter Stephanie. What started as a ploy to get an old man’s inheritance became an uncovered love for the bright woman. Stephanie was not like the other women in Connecticut. She was outspoken, demanding, and over-bearing…qualities that made for a powerful heir, no matter the sex. Hunter chuckled to himself when he realized he lucked out on the sex aspect. Stephanie had always been his equal, even before the marriage. And they were the proud parents of four brilliant children. Seth, the eldest, was an electrician who preferred to not get his hands dirty. He was the betraying son that had Hunter convinced the trait was unavoidable in offspring. However, Hunter and Stephanie didn’t disown him; they could never do that. Instead, they let their son go when he needed, and tried to stay in touch through telegram. It was hard at first when Seth refused to reply. Now it became a habit for the two: send a letter, reassure that they aren’t upset about the incident, and don’t even think about getting a reply. The telegrams never came back, though. So Hunter considered that a positive and continued to send them.

Mercedes, their only daughter, was no different than her mother. Strong-willed and passionate, Hunter happily encouraged her thrilling debates at the dinner table about the idea of ‘feminism’ and international affairs. Mercedes was currently away at University in her third year studying liberal arts. She, like her parents, had reached out to Seth after the betrayal, but soon grew tired and stopped. She never stopped discussing him though. Mercedes had a way of bringing the whole family together, even when they were apart.

Jonathan was the second eldest son and most impulsive. He and Mercedes were a handful when younger. They always seemed to get into trouble during the school seasons. Hunter was convinced it was Jonathan who would persuade his elder sister, and not the other way around. The young son was not shy from saying what was on his mind either. He was known to get under his father’s skin the most. And yet, Hunter adored Jonathan and his strong will. His son was also intelligent beyond compare- he attended college at 16 and became a licensed physician at 18. He was currently practicing within Stamford and was highly decorated among his peers. There was a moment Hunter was sure Jonathan had gotten calmer when faced with conflicts. But the betrayal did not show him mercy either. In fact, Jonathan was the main victim of Seth’s imploding behavior. Afterwards, he held in his heart a grudge that threatened to tear their family apart. They made sure not to mention Seth’s name when he was within earshot.

The youngest, Roman, was only in his twentieth-and-fourth year and the only one who fully stayed at home. He was quiet at most but could easily stand his ground if his siblings- or anyone else- bothered him. There was no denying his brilliance, either. Roman was a devout reader and spoke at least three languages fluently. He desired to be a teacher but was constantly met with denial. For a state that wanted to prove itself as progressive, many still were…uncomfortable, with the likes of Roman teaching their young. Hunter had wrongly assumed it was because Roman was attracted to men. Instead, there were double standards across the spectrum of parents. No one wanted their child to be taught by a man, who would be preferred to work in a bank. Hunter never understood that reasoning, but Roman was his son, and his son was always able to have a contingency plan when things didn’t work out. The one time he didn’t, was when he was caught off guard by…what else, the betrayal. Hunter knew he wouldn’t admit it, but he believed that Roman took the hardest strike. All he ever did was look up to his elder siblings. And having that thrown in his face caused devastating behaviors. Between him and Jonathan, the two managed to push Hunter to his breaking point- only Mercedes could save them when they fell so deep.

And then there was this. Vincent cutting Hunter off like he was some dependent child. He was, in a way, but Hunter had been so sure that his money put up for the investments was plentiful and secure. There’s no way he couldn’t have pulled profits. Before he could do any investigating though, Hunter would have to plan. By the end of the month, the family would be bankrupt. Stephanie was the daughter of Vince, but Hunter knew from experience that even she didn’t have the influence over her father that they needed to survive. Vincent McMahon was as stubborn as a mule, and evil as a snake. He wouldn’t consider anyone. So it was up to Hunter to provide another source of income. How he would go about it Hunter didn’t know. All he knew, was that his family depended on him and him alone. Because they were his whole world, and they deserved the world.

~~~

“Father take the rest of my savings. Surely it would support us for well past a months’ end.” Jonathan Helmsley followed Hunter around in the library. Hunter had come home not five minutes ago and told his wife and sons the news. Stephanie was seated on one of the couches, twiddling with her fan nervously. Roman had set down the book he was reading- something of a sailor and a whale- and stood to join his family.

“Father, Jonathan’s income has supported him alone. If he returns home to live, then his job will support him and probably one of us…that could shorten the all around costs of living for this family,” he said boldly.

Jonathan agreed. “Yes. And Father, you taught me that money is ‘a thing that is reborn every day’, so it would return to me in the blink of an eye. You must consider it,” he told him.

Stephanie began to fan herself. “My son, your income is enough for you. And your savings are enough for a month’s supply for at least two, not four in addition to one gone away at University. We’ll be out of that money soon enough, and a loan is too critical and harsh to received. They also won’t accept your father and I because we are Helmsley’s.”

Hunter took another sip of his drink. It was quiet except for the sound of ice hitting the glass as Hunter shook it. “Call me the ass of the stubbornest of asses. But as long as there is blood in my veins and breath in my chest, Jonathan, you will not be the one to support this family,” the patriarch looked his older son in the eye, threatening. Jonathan was not one to quiver.

“Then I am calling you just that, Dear Father. Because if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have what is needed to support this family,” he walked up to his father and took him by the shoulders. “You have given me the greatest gift- the gift of family…let me repay you. This is of utter importance, Father. I know I can make you even prouder than you are now.” Jonathan hugged him. “I’d give my left arm to ensure you with three.”

Hunter hugged him back. Despite his sons wise words, the pride in his Father was too much to bear. “It would only be temporary,” he retorted, “And you all are worthy of an everlasting luxury, even here on earth.”

“Father, there must be some other way!” Roman urged.

Hunter swallowed. “There might be…but…I’m unsure of the conditions…,” he started.

“What conditions?” “Father, please explain.”

Hunter somberly stalked over to where Stephanie was seated. When he took a seat himself, Hunter sighed out loud. “You all recall that Orton boy.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, of course.” “What does he have to do with anything?” Roman asked.

Hunter considered his options and hesitated. “He owes me a favor, one of great debt. And as you all know…his father was beyond wealthy.”

“Father,” Roman interrupted, “Do you mean…”

“Yes,” Hunter answered, his features dwindling into melancholy. “We must acquire the Orton inheritance to survive. However, he cannot simply _lend_ it to us. The only other option possible is to-”

“Link the families together,” Jonathan finished. He ruffled his hair and turned towards the fireplace. Roman looked down at his hands. There were still certain laws in place, that required the youngest of any family to be married off in an attempt to acquire goods. It was a law that was quickly dying out, but a law nonetheless. In that moment, Roman Helmsley had never despised being the youngest child until now.

Stubbornly, he squared his shoulders. “Seems as if the universe is rewarding me for choosing such a mundane profession,” he said more so to himself. But his family still heard it.

“No Roman, you are meant for this life you’ve been given. And you still have a future that doesn’t need to be tainted by an arranged marriage,” Jonathan told him. His voice was rising, and he had begun to pace around the room, clearly upset. Roman shook his head.

“There’s no other way we can attempt with Jonathan’s savings. But even with the right investments, we’d still be out a year later. And I know of no family that could keep us.” Roman looked at his parents. “Do you agree?”

Stephanie nodded; quiet. Hunter took a breath. “Roman…you don’t have to do this. We can think of another, substitute of some sort-”

“Father I understand your reservations as clear as day. And I also understand that it’s my duty to uphold this family anyway I can. I don’t desire it, but it is the right thing to do. Seth doesn’t respond, Mercedes’ is away at University, and Jonathan’s work will support only him,”

Roman bit his lip. “If Randy agrees to the offer, then I’ll marry him.”

“Roman,” Dean went to him. “I’d rather us suffer than you lose yourself-”

“That’s not your decision, Brother. The four of us have been brought up to do the right thing. And considering our limited options, this is the only way to ensure our survival. And I won’t lose myself. Randy is a family friend I’ve known my whole life.” Roman told him.

“It’s been five years since we last saw him, Roman. Men are subject to change.” Dean argued back.

Roman sighed. “Jonathan, I don’t have a choice.”

“We all have a choice!” Dean shouted.

“Jonathan…your brother has made his decision,” Stephanie stood suddenly. “We don’t have any other options.”

Dean clenched his fist. He was known for punching walls, and his face showed that he was one second away from doing it.

Hunter adjusted his waistcoat. “I’ll give Orton a telegram and a ring this evening.”


	3. Marrying a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is reunited with the Helmsley family after years. What will he say regarding their request? Hope yall enjoy! <3

Roman was known to be impulsive, but this was entirely unprecedented. He never imagined he’d marry so soon, and for all the wrong reasons. Yet here he was, waiting in the parlor with his parents for Randy Orton. Randy Orton had grown up with the Helmsley children, as well as their other friends. He had always been a breath of air when Seth and Jonathan got into it, or if Roman simply could not take another one of Mercedes’ rants. He and Randy used to talk about the blooming authors, or the numerous financial scandals of politicians. Roman had considered him a good friend.

That all changed however when Randy’s father, Robert Orton, died surprisingly. Randy had only come to visit and ended up having to host a funeral. After, he had gone to finish University and stayed for work. Roman had written him once or twice. It was painfully mundane conversation, however. Eventually Roman had stopped. It didn’t affect him that Randy had stopped as well.

Roman nervously shook his leg. He couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. He was only doing this for his family. His father had lost his job, and until there was consistent finances again, Roman would have to make a sacrifice. He should not have been so extremely anxious though! It was only marriage, after all. Marriage for money. If Randy was still as much as a workaholic as he was when they were younger, then Roman wouldn’t even move in. Maybe he was nervous because this marriage might require… _other_ additional things.

Roman blushed at the thought. He may have considered Randy a romantic partner briefly, but that was simply an infatuation. But if they were to be married, then Roman would of course have to take into account that there would _at least_ be a discussion about it. Hopefully though, there wouldn’t. Roman would marry Randy, be entitled to the inheritance, and divorce whilst still being entitled. It would be a three month marriage if anything.

“Ye gods…” Roman muttered to himself.

“Roman, are you certain about this?” Stephanie touched his shoulder.

Roman grabbed her hand. “I am. It’s only…well, I didn’t imagine this at all for my future.”

“If all goes well, Roman,” Hunter said, “It is possible for you to seek a divorce and still have touch on the inheritance.”

“I understand, Father.” Just then, a maid came in. She was short with sunshine-colored hair.

She curtsied. “Mr. Helmsley. Mr. Orton has arrived, sir.”

“Very well. Send him into the parlor, Alexandra.”

“Very good sir,” Alexandra curtsied again and left. Roman felt his stomach flip.

“Hopefully this is a success,” he said.

“We can only hope,” Hunter got up from his chair just as the door opened. Roman and Stephanie stood.

Randy Orton walked in. “Good evening, everyone.” He wore a dark grey suit with black loafers. He removed his top hat, showing off his signature short hair. He had filled out some since Roman last saw him. His face looked like that of a businessman’s- worn and exhausted. But there was still some brightness to his eyes. Roman checked himself. He had no business examining whether or not eyes that blue had a brightness to them.

“Randy, valorous to see you once more.” Hunter shook his hand diligently.

“Hunter, I was overjoyed to receive your telegram. I’m glad you are well,” Randy looked at Stephanie. “Mrs. Helmsley, you have seem to overcome time…no age has come upon your beautiful appearance.” He kissed her hand after speaking.

Stephanie smiled. “It’s well to see you, Randy. And congratulations on your firm attaining those difficult clients.”

“Thank you.” Randy turned to Roman.

“Roman, it has been many seasons…” He held out his hand.

Roman took it. It was as if his palm had caught on fire.

He ignored it enough to say, “So it has. I’m…sorry I discontinued our letters.”

“No apology is needed. I’m afraid I became too overwhelmed with work in my first year. I can’t say I would’ve responded to any others.” Randy gave a sheepish smile.

Roman nodded. “I understand.”

“Randy, let us not dance…integrity is all men have left, anyway,” Hunter chuckled, “I informed you of our situation over telegram.”

“Indeed you did,” Randy took the drink offered to him, “And I accept.”

The comment caught the Helmsley’s off guard. Stephanie looked at her husband. Hunter looked at Roman. Roman felt his stomach plummet.

After a beat, Roman asked, “Y-you…you do?”

Randy nodded, a solemn expression on his face. “I do.”

He turned to Hunter. “Hunter, you saved my father’s life all those years ago. Because of you, he was allowed to see me through most of my education and was able to guide me as a wonderful father. And before any of that at all, _you_ were as much as my father as he,” Randy paused for a moment before going on.

“When he died, you were the first to ensure I was sound enough to host the funeral. And you taught me that family is something not to be taken lightly.”

Randy took a breath. “It is not…ideal, for me to marry under these circumstances. But as long as Roman is in par with it, then I too shall make the decision to save this family. I mean, you are considered family to me already…it’s my fault I haven’t communicated that over the years.” Randy took a long sip of his drink.

Hunter was quiet. Roman was as well. He couldn’t believe Randy was so…eager, to do this. He had to make sure this wasn’t a scam of any sorts.

He spoke up, “What are your conditions?”

“Roman!” Stephanie scolded.

But Randy simply chuckled. “I beg your pardon?”

“Conditions. What it is that will benefit you from this transaction? Aside from being able to call Hunter your father-in-law.”

“Roman, that’s enough.” Hunter went towards them. “Randy, I apologize-”

“Please. It’s alright,” Randy looked at his new fiancé, “Since you obviously have reservations about this marriage Mr. Helmsley-”

“I have no reservations,” Roman snapped.

“Why don’t the two of you step outside to discuss this,” Stephanie motioned towards the patio doors. Roman and Randy looked at each other before obeying.

It was midday, and the spring season was highlighted by the cool breeze and shining sun. The patio looked out onto their blooming garden. Both men leaned onto the rails.

Randy continued, “Let me explain to you the concept. We shall be married soon, and since Helmsley and I are rather… _known_ in this city, it would most likely make the papers. To avoid scandal, I believe you and I would have to put on the appearance that we are a happy newlywed couple who married because of love…nothing else,” he turned so his back was against the railing and he could look at Roman fully.

“I would expect that we should live together. You can have regular visits to your family of course, but…just to keep the illusion.” He gave an arrogant smile.

Roman rolled his eyes so hard he got a headache. “You’re being very considerate. I would’ve perceived that you’d have me locked up without a means to escape.”

“Ah! A sense of humor. And to think I had reservations about marrying someone as…repressive as yourself.”

At that, Roman paused. “Repressive? Whatever do you mean, Mr. Orton?”

Randy offered his hand. “Shall I explain that to you as well, Mr. Helmsley? Or did you not give enough attention at University?”

Hunter and Stephanie idly sipped their drinks, looking towards the fireplace.

Roman huffed. “I _know_ what repressive is defined as.”

“Then I expect you’ll be able to keep my maids under control. They can be a little mouthy.”

“Well, the help usually takes after the master, do they not?” Roman folded his arms, proud of his jab.

Randy squinted his eyes. “I see your point. All things considered, I _do_ expect this marriage to be incredibly brief…three months should give the illusion that we attempted at love, it fell through, and we are parting on good terms.”

At that, Roman visibly relaxed with relief. “I can accept that.”

Randy smiled. “Splendid. Then its settled. And when we sign the papers for separation, I shall be sure to add you onto the inheritance-”

“I beg your pardon?” Roman interrupted, “Separation? Why not a divorce?”

“Well, Roman. You couldn’t expect a man of my stature to carry a divorce under his skin? And besides,” he stepped closer, until Roman can see those blue eyes clearly, “A separation ensures that the most rewarding item of this union stays in between us.”

Roman felt his cheeks heat. “What rewarding item are you implying, Mr. Orton?”

“Mr. Helmsley, the both of us are adults. I’m sure you’ve considered what goes on between two married persons.” The older man gave another smile, and Roman blushed again. Not so much from anger than from slight arousal. He turned away so Randy couldn’t see him.

“What if I’m not eager to do that. Would you retract your offer?”

If Roman had turned around, he would clearly see the small face of disappointment that Randy was giving. But the other man simply cleared his throat.

“Of course, I wouldn’t. I meant what I said about your father, and how I wish to help this family. I am not the type of man who has a tantrum when he does not get what he wants.”

“But it’s still expected of me,” Roman said, his voice soft.

“No. I don’t mean for that joke to become reality, Roman. We’ve known each other since we were in school as children. I’m not going to force you for anything. I sincerely hope that you are comfortable whenever you are with me.” Randy’s voice was extremely sincere as he spoke. Because he meant it.

Roman turned back to him. “Then it’s settled.”

“I suppose it is.” Randy reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

He looked at Roman, small smile on his face. “Thought I’d make it somewhat special.” He opened the box, showing a simple gold band.

Roman stared at him. “You were already prepared?”

Randy looked down at the box and smiled again. “More than you know, Roman.”

He held out his hand; Roman placed his hand in his. Randy slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit.

Roman’s breath caught. He looked up at Randy, who was staring at him as well. They held each other’s gaze as time seemed to stand still. After a while, Roman took his hand back.

“Not an ideal proposal, but I guess for three months it’ll do.” He forced out.

Randy snorted. “I’ll save that advice for my next husband, then. Thank you.”

Roman shot a glare at him. “Mr. Orton don’t assume that because you purchased a ring you’ve acquired a soft spot in my eyes. You won’t even see me most of the time because of your work.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you mentioned that, Roman. Because I’ve just reached a position of power that will enable me to work from home. So you might see more of my incredibly handsome face as time goes on,” Randy took amusement in his fiancé’s surprised face.

“I did not stutter. We shall be happy husbands if only for a moment.”

Roman groaned. “This was _not_ how I expected to get married.”

“It’ll brighten up surely over time. And please, Roman…” Randy took his hand lovingly, “I implore you to relax while you’re here. Your repressive nature must be controlled to some extent. Maybe start by not talking too much. Of course, that is when you _can_ talk. I’m sure I will leave you breathless during our honeymoon.”

Roman snatched it away, eyes blazing. “To hell with you, Orton.”

Randy gave him a look that could’ve killed him on the spot.

“And to you as well, _Mr_. Orton.”

~~~

They were married in the courthouse downtown. Only the Helmsley family and one of Randy’s coworkers were present for witness. Once the papers were signed, the minister approved of their union and married them. The kiss was brief and somewhat unwanted. There would be no honeymoon. As Randy and Roman piled into their carriage, Roman said a brief goodbye to his family.

Jonathan hugged him tight. “It’ll only be three months, Brother.”

Roman gave him a reassuring smile. He soon followed his new husband into the carriage, and the driver took off.

Randy checked his pocket watch. “It’ll only be three months, Dear Husband. Then you’ll be free again to do as you wish.” He said softly.

Roman nodded at him, then turned to look out the window. Even though he had saved his family, and the conditions were fine, he couldn’t help but feel that a part of him had been…stolen. Maybe he would lose himself. But it would only be three months. Roman was sure he’d be able to stand the likes of Randy Orton for at least that long.


	4. Mr. and Mr. Orton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Post! Hope you enjoy!

It was an early Sunday morning in the Orton estate. Randy was at the head of the table, reading the paper. Roman sat to his right, barely eating his breakfast. He was instead reading one of the many books in Randy’s large library. If there were any perks to this marriage, it was that Roman was the proud new owner of an entire library. It was beyond amazing. For the first couple of days, he had practically lived there. He had to be reminded to come to dinner. And he still wasn’t even a quarter way done.

Randy hadn’t been as much of a nightmare as Roman had expected. The older man was surprisingly still the same as when they were younger. He was quiet, and only made small conversation. Most of the time he was holed up in his own office, doing work for international trade of the country most of the time. But Roman didn’t mind it. For the past few weeks, family visits were constant. Jonathan mostly would visit, threatening Randy with death if he ever hurt Roman. And yet they became the best of friends when discussing the sports of the evening. Roman loved that his brother got along with his faux husband. As silly as that sounded, it was true. Roman didn’t believe that Randy was as arrogant and difficult as he appeared to be. He was just…distant. Distant to a fault. That wasn't to say that bickering was beneath them, however. 

While Roman was finishing a chapter, one of the maids, Rebecca, approached him.

“Roman, lad, your food is getting’ cold. I would hate for you to have to overindulge at lunch or dinner.”

“Alright, Rebecca. I’ll return to my book later.” As Roman adjusted himself in his seat, Randy blinked at him. It was uncanny how easy it was for his new husband to just… _listen_ to his maids. Because his maids weren’t like usual maids.

Rebecca and the other, Bayley, were Randy's best friends. Since school, they had been-and still are- as outspoken as Mercedes. They even sometimes used her references to a fault. And forget about 'acting' like maids. They would talk back relentlessly, or flat out disobey Randy’s orders. It still confused him as to why they were taking such simple jobs. In school, Rebecca and Bayley were one of the smartest in their class. They were destined to be leaders, not followers. But Randy guessed that their hearts weren’t in it. And again, he valued their friendships before…and valued them even more now. So what if it annoyed him that they catered to Roman more than he? They were supposed to. Besides, it was childish how much they doted on him. Roman was only their friend as well, albeit younger. Every morning they’d make sure he’d eat. And every night they’d offer him the more ‘comfortable’ covers. It was as if he were their kid brother. It was disgusting.

Randy cleared his throat rather obnoxiously. “Rebecca, could you possibly retrieve more coffee?”

The red-head put her hand on her hip. “Honestly, Randy. If ya have another cup of that black devil, you’ll be soiling your pants faster than a newborn!”

Roman chuckled; Randy rolled his eyes.

“Get the coffee, Beck.”

“Alright, I’m going, I’m going.” Rebecca smiled as she left to the kitchen, passing Bayley.

“Rebecca would you mind fetching the other toast as well?” The dark-haired maid asked Rebecca.

“Would be an honor, lassie.”

Bayley set more juice down. “Roman, what are your plans for today?”

“I’m afraid I’ll be isolating myself in the library once again,” Roman smiled, grabbing another strawberry. “I’m finishing Arabian Nights once again.”

“Oh, one of my favorites. I’ve always been fascinated with fantasy and legend,” Bayley offered a napkin. “So much you can do with your imagination.” She said in a knowing voice.

“I agree.” Roman smiled at her.

Randy noticed they’re exchange and cleared his throat again.

  
“I…uh…I’ve read a story or two from that collection. Very entertaining read.”

  
“Oh, you remember the tales, Dear Husband?” Roman asked in a mocking voice.

Randy clenched his jaw. “I don’t keep a library for the aesthetic, _Dear Husband_. I’ve read plenty of novels when I’ve acquired the time.” He ruffled his newspaper and made a show of ending the conversation by holding it up to his face. He didn’t know why, but Roman was starting to irk him.

Roman scoffed. “I thought you didn’t throw tantrums.”

“When I don’t get what I want,” Randy peered over at him, “But this isn’t a tantrum. It’s an unnecessary conversation.”

“That you started,” Roman muttered.

“And I _finished_ ,” Randy sneered.

There was silence before Roman spoke up again.

“I just wouldn’t consider fantasy and legend as a genre you’d be interested in,” He shrugged, idly playing with his book cover.

“You’d be surprised what I’m interested in, Roman.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, _Randy_.”

“Alright, enough,” Randy set the paper down, “Stop mocking me.”

Roman pretended to be shocked. “I’m doing nothing of the sort, Dear Husband. I’m simply making a statement-”

“You’re attempting to get on my bad side…which is not to say you’ve already crossed that line,” Randy returned to his paper. “A redundant statement if anything…” He muttered.

“And now we’re to insults? Truly pathetic, husband…truly pathetic.” Roman opened his book again to read. His patience was wearing thin with this man. This man, who had the _audacity_ , to interject in a conversation, and then proceed to try to bully him into being silenced-

“I am not a mirror, _Dear Husband_. Maybe you’ve lost your intelligence as well as your charm.” Randy shot.

At that, Roman slammed his book down. “You take that back!”

“I’ll do nothing of the sort,” Randy ignored him, his eyes glazing over the paper. It was only because he was holding the paper that he was able to keep his fuming mind at ease, “You’re the one who wished for a fight.”

Roman gawked at him. This man had literally started a fight _for no reason_ and was now trying to make it seem as if the fault was Roman’s. “How is it that the gods gave me a child for a savior husband! I detest you.” He spat.

Randy’s hands tightened on the crinkling material. He was beyond mad now. He set his paper down and looked Roman in the eyes. “And I detest this decision,” He growled, “To provide this farcical of an aide to a spoiled, immature bookworm of a man!”

“Well, this immature bookworm of a man is now your husband. So I suggest you consider saving your insults so as to not create a reputation for yourself,” Roman huffed. “It’s not as if you’re the _only_ available bachelor in the city.”

Randy gritted his teeth. “Roman, even excluding the conditions of our arrangement, I’m still the best choice for you to marry,” he started. “Because I know _I_ am the only bachelor you’d ever be able to attain.”

Without thinking, Roman picked up his book and threw it at Randy’s head.

“Hey!” Randy moved as the book brushed past his ear. “That’s enough!”

Roman didn’t answer. Giving Randy one more glare, he got up from the table and stormed out of the dining room. Randy fell back in his chair.

He didn’t know what had come over him. He had acted as child. He never knew he could harbor such emotions. Maybe it was because he worked most of the time and didn’t _require_ emotion. Or maybe it was because he’d never spent as much time with someone like Roman. Whatever the reason, Randy wanted to apologize. Well, he didn’t _want_ to. But he know he needed to. In order to make things right, and to ensure that Roman stayed-

Randy shook his head, eliminating the idiotic thought. Why would he want Roman to stay? They were to be together three months before getting a quiet ending. There was no reason for this marriage to be elongated. It was for the best. As he was thinking to himself, Randy noticed Bayley and Rebecca standing at the doors of the kitchen. They had looks on their faces as if they already knew.

“Don’t say anything.” Randy pointed at them.  
Naturally, the maids proceeded to say something.  

“I don’t believe we have to, Mr. Orton. You certainly handled that like a champ,” Rebecca titled her head at him.   
“Randy, I’m sorry if you felt excluded in our conversation, but why on earth would you pick a fight so nasty?” Bayley went over to him.

Randy sighed. “I guess I grew up too fast,” he leaned on the table, “I’ve yet to leave my childish ways behind me.”

“You know what you must do now…” Rebecca started to clean the plates.

“What must I do, Rebecca?” Randy knew the answer.

“Pick up yer britches and apologize to the lad,” Rebecca told him. “You’ve only got each other.”

“He has his family.”

“ _You_ are his family, Randy,” Bayley said. “Even if for a short time.” She followed Rebecca into the kitchen. Randy sat back in his chair again. He knew they were right. He was just too stubborn to admit he was wrong.

“Just like you, Papa,” Randy smirked as he looked down at his pocket watch. “Just like you.”


	5. Dear Sister and Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Jonathan get a visit from their Dear Sister.

“He’s maddening! Completely infuriating! How dare he insist that I’ve no intelligence!” Roman fumed. He was pacing back and forth in the library with Jonathan, who had come on one of his various visits. “I was simply talking to Bayley about a book, and he has to speak because just has to be heard! He’s as immature as a child!”

“I’m sorry you’ve not enjoyed your marriage, Brother,” Dean said from the desk, “Only two months left, Friday.”

“I don’t think I can handle another dinner with him! Let alone two months!” Roman sat down in a chair, depleted. “It’s not how I wished it to be.” He said softly.

Dean looked over at his brother. “How do you mean?” He asked.

Roman blinked and glanced at him. “Say again?”

“You…you said that this wasn’t how you wished it to be.”

Roman made a face. “I…said that out loud?” Immediately his face went red, “Apologies…I didn’t mean-”

“Roman are you in love with Randy?” Deana asked suddenly.

His brother’s face went even redder and he fidgeted.   
“T-that’s, that’s n-not…that’s preposterous! Of course, not? I…I just…I d-don’t…I’ve never…”

“Roman, ye gods! I was only asking a question.” Dean put his hands up.

Roman avoided his gaze, deciding instead to focus on his shoes.

“W-what…what makes you believe that?”

“Well for one, you stuttered over my question. And the two of you do…bicker. But not bicker in the way that it’s serious. You bicker as if you’re…well, in love. And not just you to him. He most absolutely returns the banter,” Dean argued, “From the stories you’ve told me, you seem as if you’re a perfectly fine couple.”

“You speak nonsense, Jon. I would never be in love with such an arrogant, egotistical man of his type. And I’m more than happy to end this whole thing now and forget about it.” Roman forced out.   
Dean sighed. “Listen, Brother. I know I have been more than difficult when in my previous visits. That’s only because I disapproved of the arrangement. However, if you feel in your heart that you-”

“I don’t feel anything! I’m not in love with Randy Orton.”

“Careful, Ro…you might just mean your words…” Both Roman and Dean jumped at the voice of their eldest sister.

Mercedes Helmsley made her way inside the library. She wore a dark plum dress with a matching hat and black gloves.

“Mercedes, you’re back from University.” Roman stood to greet her. Sasha accepted his cheek kiss.

“Thought I’d come to congratulate you on your union, Dear Brother. Thank you for my invitation.” She eyed him playfully.

Roman blushed. “It wasn’t me finding love, Mercedes-”

“I know, I jest with you, Roman. Father told me all about the unfortunate event with Grandfather,” Mercedes kissed Dean. “How do you fare, Brother?”

“I’ve acquired double the number of patients with this new spring weather…work is tolerable at least.” Dean smiled at her.

Mercedes removed her hat and handed it to him. “Well if anyone can get through such a gruesome workload, it is you, Jonathan Helmsley.”

Roman chuckled at his sister’s sarcasm.

“Oh, but that Vince! You know, I always told Father not to trust the likes of a snake. I had a horrid feeling about him since I could walk,” Mercedes began.

Roman and Dean shared a look before settling in for her rant.

“He always looked down on me, he did. Never encouraged me to go outside, never trusted me with the books…always ‘suggested’ I be more like Grandmother? Silent? Invisible? Ha! There is a difference between wanting your granddaughter to behave and wanting her to become a non-human plaything! And I know for certain that Grandfather knew no difference!” Mercedes went to Roman and took his hand.

“And I had been somewhat of a mischievous child, I’ll admit. But Seth was right there by my side doing the same. And does he receive a lecture? Or an under-handed remark? Of course not. Because there is an ungodly amount of patriarchism within this great country. Women are not simply mothers, and nurses, and objects of desire. Shall I go on about all that women have contributed to this country politically, technologically, or literary?”

“As much as we still are unknowing of the subject, Dear Sister-” Roman started.

“Is it possible to see another day of this moving word of a sermon?” Dean asked. Mercedes looked between the two of them.

“Brothers, I feel as if I’ve given this speech before…”

“Tis the first time I’m hearing it for sure.” “I would never say I’ve heard this type of thinking all my life.” The brothers smiled at her knowingly.

Mercedes laughed. “Ah, very well. I shall save my protests for our next family dinner. Have any of you spoken to Seth?”

Like a dark cloud over summer, the boys went silent. Dean shook his head. “Not since our disbandment, Sister.”

Roman remained quiet.

Mercedes sighed. “I do miss those adventures…we were all so young…and the work was tedious, but we managed to save people. And that’s all I want to do now. Albeit, I’m approaching it a different way considering my courses. But I would give anything to hop a carriage with the three of you once more.” She hugged herself. “What would it take to achieve that? In the next coming months, at least.”

“Merce- _Sasha_. I for one am not opposed to the idea.” Dean gave her a trouble smile. Mercedes beamed. “I know of you, _Dean_. But what of our newly wedded Brother? What with his…responsibilities now…” They turned to Roman.

The youngest brother rolled his eyes. “I’d rather risk my life every night saving _no one_ than to come to this wretched palace and communicate with _one_.”   
Mercedes gave him a look that meant ‘I don’t believe you’. “Come now, _Reigns._ I overheard some of the conversation before I entered-”

“You did no such thing-!”

“And I must admit, even a child could see the chemistry the two of you seem to have. Randy wasn’t too bad of a match for you when we were younger-”

“It’s useless, Mercedes. He won’t admit his infatuation.” Dean said cheekily.

“There’s no infatuation…there’s no love. I married Randy to give our family financial security, not for any other reason.” Roman objected.

“Yes, but Dear Brother if it wasn’t Randy, you would’ve had heavier reservations…” Mercedes nudged him. “What is it that I told you when we were children, hmm?”

Roman hesitated before answering. “Even the worst of enemies can become the best of lovers in the right circumstance,” he lifted his finger, “That’s a very idiotic statement, however, because there should be no _right_ circumstances where enemies become lovers.”

His sister hit his arm. “Oh, Reigns! You understand the poetry! You and Randy bickered like this in school, don’t you remember?”

“I don’t. I remember Randy and I being the sensible ones while the rest of you went off to taunt the teachers.” Roman corrected her.

Mercedes awkwardly touched her hair. “Well, you bickered over _some_ things.” She pushed.   
“This is true. Roman, do you remember when the two of you were out in the schoolyard, and he challenged you to recite every name of the authors we had read for the semester? You got flustered and ended up fighting him to the ground.” Dean pointed out.

Roman covered his face. “I…remember.” He couldn’t count how many times he’d try to burn that memory out of his brain. He was so determined to prove Randy wrong that he hadn’t realized he was being teased. When he _did_ realize, he tackled his friend to the ground. He didn’t hit him, but neither did Randy. Instead, they just…stared at each other after rolling in the dirt. That was also the day Roman realized he was attracted to men.

 “It was childish of me to tackle him like that…but that doesn’t mean we were destined to be together.” Roman tried. But his brother and sister weren’t having it.

“Roman, that was also the day you discovered your sexuality…you don’t think it’s coincidence that it tool the likes of Randy to bring that out?” Mercedes added.

Roman let out an exasperated sigh. “Not at all. And I’m not denying that I did have a _small_ attractiveness to him while we were _younger_. But that was a crush. We’re adults now and I don’t feel that way anymore,” he started to pick at the velvet material of the chair, “And I’m certain Randy doesn’t feel the same.”

“Doesn’t feel the same about what?” Randy chose that moment of all moments to enter.

“Well, if it isn’t the _Viper_ himself,” Mercedes practically ran to her old friend.

Randy welcomed her happily, tightening his hold on their hug.

“Mercedes, I’ve missed you dearly. Congratulations on your presentation of the Female Will at Radcliffe.”

“And congratulations are in order for you as well, Orton,” Mercedes tapped his nose, “And here I thought you and I would make a handsome couple.”

“There’s still time for that.” Roman grumbled at his sister’s flirting, moving next to Dean.

“Now, Roman Dear, you are the only apple of my eye. Or does my marriage band not prove that?” Randy smirked at him.

Mercedes, knowing Roman like the back of her hand, interrupted before he said something.

  
“Now, Randy, Roman here tells us you’ve been a bit naughty. I didn’t know you were so desirable for attention.” She told him.

Randy was slightly caught off guard and spared a glance at Roman before saying, “I should’ve known this was a family affair.” He went over to Roman and smiled.

“No greeting for your husband?”

  
Roman was going to say that he had _something_ for his husband, but Dean, who also knew his brother, put a hand in front of him. “I think Roman’s coming ill. He hasn’t been too vocal this evening,” he lied.

Randy chuckled. “Unfortunate. Maybe it’s because of the draft in the library. It _is_ the only place he goes.”

“I prefer a draft, Randy. Your presence is much colder.” Roman shot at him.

“And I suppose your bedrooms are also slightly drafty as well?” Mercedes suddenly said.

Both Roman and Randy moved away from each other so fast. They both looked at her with gaping mouths. Dean fought to keep in his laughter at bay.

“For the mother of God, Mercedes, you _jest_.” Randy fidgeted.

“T-that comment w-was unnecessary, Sister.” Roman tried to hide his blush. Dean smiled again, sending a nod of approval to his sister.

“Well it’s not as if your bedroom activities are private…” Mercedes looked at both of them, “There are no activities to be had.” She held her hands up, making her point.

Roman felt his face burn. “Mercedes, I did not miss your faux observations.” He told her.

“If my observations are faux, Ro, then the sky is maroon,” Mercedes began to put on her hat.

“I must be off. I’m only staying a few days and then I’ll be off to University once more.” She let Dean help put on her coat.

“Please don’t forget to write, Sister,” Randy kissed her again.

“Do not fret, Brother. I have plenty of stories to tell…isn’t that right, Roman?”

Roman couldn’t help but smile. “Of course. And please inform us of any new discoveries at University.”

“I shall. The world was made to be discovered,” she turned to Dean. “Will you join me in a carriage, Jonathan?”

“Be more than happy to…evening, Brother. Randy.”

“Evening.” “Evening.” Roman and Randy guided their family towards the parlor and out.

“And remember, boys. Being in love can be disguised as a simple bicker.” Mercedes sang as Jonathan pulled her along. Roman and Randy again gave her a look of surprise before Roman simply smiled and shut the door gently.

~~~

As they were walking, Mercedes hooked her arm into Jonathan’s.   
“Has Roman told Orton about…our adventures?” She asked him quizzically.

Jonathan shook his head. “No. I believe he is honoring Senior Orton’s last wish.”

“But we don’t know what Senior Orton’s last wish was,” Mercedes objected, “If it weren’t for his death, Randy might’ve-”

“I know, Mercedes. But that wasn’t our decision to make then and it isn’t now,” Jonathan helped her into the carriage, “I’m not entirely sure how Randy would take the information.”

Mercedes sat, slightly disappointed. “He deserves to know, Jon,” she said, “We all were raised for it.”

“But not all of us stayed, Dear Sister. Or do you forget about our adversaries?” Jonathan signaled for the driver to go.

Mercedes sighed. “I do not. And I understand your point.”

Jonathan took her hand. “Maybe it was meant for him to not know. You know Senior Orton always had his reasons.”

“I suppose. I just feel as if…we all should be together. Like before. I can’t explain it anymore than that.”

Jonathan looked lovingly at his sister. “Well maybe there will be a time where we can all reunite once more to save one more soul.”

“Or bring justice to those who have lost it.” Mercedes chimed.

  
Jonathan laughed. “Or overthrow an oppressive regime.”

“Oh, Jonathan, you are by far the only one who understands me sometimes,” the lady said dramatically, “You’ve yet to annoy me.”

  
“Oh? We’ve known each other seven and twenty years and I’ve yet to annoy you?” Jonathan rubbed her knee.

Mercedes smiled big. “I’ve said what I said. Now let me be.”

Jonathan laughed again, and Mercedes’ eyes twinkled as she enjoyed her brother’s presence.


	6. Of Flaws and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Three Chapters in one night! (Actually it just took me FIVEever to upload them but still). Enjoy the works! Comment below!

Immediately after Mercedes and Jonathan left, Roman turned to his husband.

“Uh…you know how Mercedes has a sense of humor-” He said bashfully.

  
Randy cleared his throat. “Of course, one of her most charming features, naturally…”

The two stood awkwardly before Roman moved away. “I…forgot I have my notebook in the library.” He said with a soft laugh.

  
“Yes, well…would you be at dinner tonight?” Randy asked him.

  
The question caught Roman off guard. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that there was slight hope in Randy’s voice. But he did know better.

He felt his pride well up as he said, “Are you certain you’d want to dine with a spoiled bookworm?”

A guilty look crept on Randy’s face. But he brushed it off and squared his shoulders.

“I am certain,” he started, a flirty smile on his lips, “Join your husband for dinner.”

Roman blinked. “Join your husband? Am I required to?”

Randy dropped his smile and shrugged. “Not at all. In fact, be my guest or not. Regardless, I shall enjoy my dinner.” With that, he turned and left towards the dining room. Roman tried to calm himself. To think for a moment that he almost fell for that pompous ass! Maybe he had been a little short, but he couldn’t help the way he was asked to dinner. _Surely, I’m not this difficult am I?_  

Again, Roman’s pride said no.

~~~

This was the third dinner Roman was late for. Randy checked his watch. Apparently, his husband had developed a habit of not showing whenever he was upset. And considering the many fights they’ve had over the course of the month, Randy was surprised he’d seen Roman more often than not. But it was evident, by the watch ticking onto eight o’clock, that he wasn’t going to show his face tonight either. Randy didn’t hide his disappointment. His mind kept going back to Mercedes’ comments. He didn’t resent them, but they simply weren’t true. He wasn’t in love with Roman. He couldn’t stand the man. He was quip, and impatient, and his voice was annoying when he spoke. No. Randy wasn’t in love. However, he couldn’t deny that he got somewhat of a please feeling whenever he was in the other’s presence.

Rebecca came in with a tray, bringing Randy out of his thoughts. “Randy, darlin’, I can see you’re thinkin’ a lil’ too much, now. Yer vain’s a poppin’ in yer’ head and ya got the face of a wee lamb that’s lost…” she said as she set his food down.

Randy stared at his friend and maid. “Rebecca you lost me after ‘yer vain’s poppin’…” He told her honestly.

Rebecca smiled. “Ah, you know what could help ya with the vein? Admittin’ yer feelings to yer husband.”

“What feelings? The only thing I feel for that man is animosity.” Even Randy didn’t believe those words coming out of his mouth.

And Rebecca added to his doubt by saying, “You lie as if you were a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar,” she raised her eyebrows, “A good metaphor if I’ve ever heard one, by the way.”

Randy flushed despite himself. “Get out of here and pour me a drink,” he ordered.

“Now Randy,” Rebecca pulled out the chair next to him and sat.

“You and I have been friends for over fifteen years…yer my best guy friend really, and I’d put ya to bed if I were attracted to ya-”

Randy gave her a look. Rebecca held up her hand.

“Don’t get excited, I said _if_ ,” she moved closer, “But I’m not giving ya a fallacy. I’ve known ya like the back of me hand, and I know _love_ when I see it.”

“If anything, Rebecca I have a small infatuation with him.” And why wouldn’t he? Randy wouldn’t be human if he didn’t notice how handsome Roman was when he was reading, or how adorable he looked when he got upset. It was obvious he was attracted to the man.

“Randy,” Rebecca sang, “You’re only foolin’ yerself,” she touched his hand.

“Now quit playin’ with yer emotions.”

As easy as butter melting on hot toast, Randy felt his ego slip away into nothing.

“Rebecca, he didn’t desire this marriage,” he said, his voice soft and quiet, “He only did it so to save his family.” He hated how simple it was for Rebecca to pull this honesty out of him. But she was right. She was his best friend. And he had nothing to lose with admitting his true feelings. He did love Roman. He was just confused at one thing: it felt as if he were being honest with himself for the first time.

“Alright,” Randy gave up, “Say I may… _like_ Roman’s company once in a while…” Even though he tried to hide it, Rebecca understood him perfectly.

“Love…”

“Becky,” he said suddenly, “I don’t want us to divorce as enemies…we were once friends. I should at least try to recover that.”  

“Then start bein’ his friend! Ask him ‘bout what he be readin’, show him the gardens, bring him to a business meet…the list goes on!” Rebecca stood excitedly.

Randy snorted. “He’d only give another shrewd response.”

“Then fight past it! You’re Randall Keith Orton! RKO! Cut out the shrewdness and make way for the sweetness!” Rebecca said triumphantly.

“Did someone say sweet?” Bayley came out of the kitchen carrying dessert, “I made Baked Alaska.”

Randy hadn’t even eaten his dinner yet. “I can’t eat. How on earth would I make sweetness? He practically avoids me when he can.”

“Randy, he’s yer _husband_. You live in the _same_ house. He can only avoid you so many times until the two of you find a mutual place.”

Bayley clapped her hands together happily. “The library! Oh, Randy you two could find a book to read together! It’ll be splendid!”

“Bayley, I’m not even sure-”

“What type of books he likes? I could tell you. Mystery, Fantasy, Comedy, Tragedy.” Bayley was practically bouncing. “You enjoy Mystery, you two could start with that.”

“Easy there, lassie,” Rebecca put an arm around her, “Let’s not overwhelm the man…he’s just realized he’s in love for himself.”

“I’m _not_ in love,” Randy demanded.

“Alright, alright, he _loves_ Roman, but we need to take things slow if we’re gonna make sure this last longer than three months,” Rebecca put her finger to her chin, “Now to get the lads to start a’likin’ each other…”  

Randy threw his hands up. “I’ve obviously no voice,” he said coldly.

“And that’s yer first problem. Ya don’t talk,” Rebecca hit her hands together to emphasize her point. “You need to communicate yer feelings in order to make it work, Orton.”

“You have to get ‘a’likin’ to each other.” Bayley giggled, nudging her friend.

“Alright,” Randy sighed, “How shall I go about ‘a’likin’, to Roman?”

Bayley volunteered. “Well, it’s been my experience to have actions speak louder than words…you should do something nice for him.” She told him.

“Such as…?”

Both maids thought a moment before Rebecca snapped her fingers. “The books. Leave him books e’ry mornin’ so he won’t have to go to the library,” she said.

“Yes! And if he sees no need in going to the library…” Bayley started.

Randy tried to follow. “He…won’t be in the library as often.”

Rebecca joined in. “And if the lad’s not in the library as often…”

Randy nodded in understanding. “I could spend more time with him.”

“There’s a bright _Viper_ if I’ve ever seen it!” Rebecca shook his hand, “You’ll make a fine husband yet, Orton!”

“I surely hope so.” Randy wouldn’t admit it out loud (Rebecca and Bayley probably figured it anyway) but he was somewhat excited for the proposed plan. He hated appearing as a asshole, but he refused to let Roman have the last word in their bickering. Maybe he needed to be the better man- husband- and at least try to let go of his pride.

Just then, Roman entered the dining room. He paused when the small party turned to face him.

“Um…my apologies for being late. I was sending my mother a telegram.” He said slowly.

Randy felt his heart rush and his palms sweat. What the hell was this? He set his hands under the table and cleared his throat.

“Welcome, Roman. I…didn’t start without you.” He motioned to the uneaten food.

“Welcome, Roman! We’ll just get yer plate, yeah?” Rebecca and Bayley rushed to the kitchen to finish setting the table.

Roman gave them a look before joining Randy at the table. The two shared a glance before averting their eyes to the suddenly very interesting tablecloth.

Roman spoke first. “My mother sends her love to you,” he said.

Randy nodded, still avoiding his eyes. “And to her as well.” This was ridiculous. He never got nervous for anyone. He would barley blink when giving a lecture to the most intimidating politicians of the country, yet here he was acting like a lovesick fool for a man he’d never had more than one decent conversation with his whole life.

Sensing his hesitation, Roman tried again. “I…would like to give my apologies for earlier tonight…I was simply caught unguarded at the way you asked me to dinner.” He smiled a bit, and Randy was torn between slapping or kissing it off his face.

Instead, the older man opted for clearing his throat again. “The apologies are mine to make. I only said that to goat you…to hide that I really would enjoy your company tonight.” There. First honest thing about his feelings since the proposal. Randy felt a bit of relief.

Roman’s smiled widened. “Well, you could’ve just said that.” But there was no bite in his words. It almost sounded as if he were flirting.

Randy took a breath. “Well, I admit I can be a little… _difficult_ , but I’m not always.” He felt his leg shaking underneath him. How is it, that the moment he admitted to himself his feelings he was acting as this? It was embarrassing.

But Roman didn’t notice, adjusting his napkin. “I believe I can be difficult as well. And maybe a bit stubborn-”

Before Randy could stop himself, he blurted, “And a bit obnoxious.”

Roman cut him a look. “Yes, well, that can be left to the opinion-”

Randy laughed at the gall this man possessed. “Left to the opinion? It’s a fact, Roman. That’s all that is.” What the ever hell was he doing?! Was he not just happy to have the man here? Why did he always react this way?

Roman huffed. “Well at least I’m mature enough to admit when I’ve been wrong!” He got up from the table.

Randy froze. “Roman-”

“Please, Dear Husband, have Rebecca or Bayley send me my food to my chambers. Goodnight.” Roman stomped out of the dining room as quickly as he had came.

Randy slouched in his chair. “Ugh….for the gods above!” He bellowed, covering his face with his arms.

Bayley and Rebecca returned just then.

“Oye! Where’d the other lad go?” Rebecca asked.

“To his room. He’s decided to have dinner there.” Randy said from under his arms.

“Randy, how did you muck that up so fast?” Bayley asked, a slight annoyance in her voice. Randy chuckled dryly. “That’s all the _Viper_ does, Bayley,” he looked up at the ceiling, “That’s all the _Viper_ does.”

 


	7. The Wooing of Mr. Orton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. More to come. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3

Roman woke up to the sun the next morning. He had his dinner brought to him by Bayley, who insisted that Randy hadn’t meant to start that fight. Roman knew he didn’t. But that didn’t stop him from being upset. Well, pretending to be upset at least. So when he opened the door and saw four books on the hall table, he paused.

Roman went to the table and examined them. _The Raven, Madame Bovary, War and Peace,_ and _The Woman in White._ Some Roman hadn’t read yet; some he had. But it was still confusing.   
Did Randy leave him…books? Why would he do that? Was he trying to apologize for last night?

Roman suddenly felt guilty. Maybe it was guilt he’d already been feeling.

All the same, he know he needed to apologize. Roman carefully placed the books back and went to freshen up for breakfast.

~~~

Randy was reviewing papers when Roman entered.   
“Morning, Roman. How’re ya fairin’?” Rebecca greeted.   
Roman nodded. “Just fine, Rebecca…” He looked at his husband.   
“Good morning, Randy.”   
“Good morning,” Randy greeted, eyes on paper, “I trust you slept well.”

Roman smiled at him. “I did. And to you as well.” Roman placed a set of books on the table next to him. Randy eyed them.

Before anything could be said, Bayley entered with coffee. “Oh, good morning, Roman. Did you have a nice rest? I’ve brought enough cream this time.”

“Thank you, Bayley, and yes, I slept well.” Roman tried to make Randy look at him. “What are you working on?” He asked him.

Randy glanced at him. “Tariffs.” Came a dry reply.

Roman sat back, defeated. It was quiet as Rebecca and Bayley served their food and drinks.

Finally, Randy set his papers aside to eat. He motioned towards the books.

“A new read in one of those? Which one will you start with?” He asked Roman.

Taken aback, Roman cleared his throat. “Uh… _Woman in White._ It’s been on my list for a while now,” he adjusted in the seat, “And…um, t-thank you, by the way.” He added another smile, hoping to show that he was genuine.

Randy gave him a look of confusion. “Thank you, for…?” He asked.

Roman chuckled. “For the books, of course…I appreciate the gesture.”

Randy stared at him. “I…didn’t leave you the books,” he said slowly.

“What? But…you must’ve…at least you had Rebecca or Bayley leave them?” Roman asked. Randy was about to respond, when Bayley spoke up from the other end of the room.   
“Roman, I was the one who left the books. I suggested it to Randy and he approved of it,” she said.

Roman’s face turned red. “O-oh, goodness…I’m so embarrassed.”

Randy looked between him and Bayley.

The maid widened her eyes and urged him to talk.

Randy licked his lips. “D-don’t…don’t be embarrassed, Roman. I…did believe it to be a good idea. It’s no surprise that you love books, and I figured it would be a way to get you out of the library,” he started.

Roman gave him his full attention. “Yes?” He prompted.

“Well….uh…” Randy noticed Rebecca join Bayley at the table. Out of Roman’s view, both of the maids waved excitedly, pushing their friend.

“A-aand…um…I was hoping…you would discuss the books with me…during our meals, maybe in the garden…maybe in the library…” Randy tried to keep his voice steady, “W-we could read together, maybe, if you’d like.”

Roman looked at him. “Do you wish to spend time with me, Randy?” He asked softly.

Randy sighed. “I do. And I apologize for my words last night. It was immature of me to begin such a petty argument,” he leaned forward, “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Randy, you bring out the worst in me,” Roman started. “But I’ve never been so eager to start a fight with anyone else.” He began to laugh. It was hearty and genuine, and Randy hurt his face smiling.

“I’m glad I have such an affect on you. You have one on me as well.” He stood up, adjusting his suit. Roman stilled when his husband held out his hand.

“May we call this a truce, Dear Husband?” Randy asked him.

Roman smiled. “I would very much like that, Dear Husband,” he took his hand to shake, “I will be better at controlling my temper from now on.”

Randy stroked his thumb over soft skin. “And I shall be mindful of my tongue. A wicked thing, it is.” Randy didn’t realize the placement of his words until he saw Roman’s face go even redder. “Ah…probably not my best choice of words-”

“Actually, Randy…I believe those were a perfect set of words,” Roman gave another smile, more sultry, more…enticing.

Randy swallowed. _Oh._ He had ideas of being attracted to Roman. But right now, with the younger man giving such an interested smile, and squeezing his hand just right, Randy felt as if he were going to lose it.

Just then, Rebecca cleared her throat.

“Ahem,” she said, “Look’a here, husbands, yer foods’ getting’ cold, and ya both have work to do. Save your honeymoon for later, eh?”

Roman and Randy rolled their eyes.

“Yes, mother,” Randy sat back down.

“Our apologies.” Roman added. They shared a look before starting on their food.

Randy felt as if he could fly. This was his last chance to make things right with Roman, and he wasn’t going to muck it up this time. Or ever.


End file.
